YuGiOh! 5 Days
by Digimental
Summary: The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! are trapped in the mellinium puzzle, in this brand new reality TV show.
1. Day One

"Okay" The man with the sunglasses said. "Here's the deal. You guys stay in there for five days, and then we rake in the ratings."

Yugi's skeptical look showed clearly on his face. "And what are we calling it?"

"Yu-Gi-Oh! 5 Days!"

* * *

*Day 1*

The gang looked around. Yup. It was the mellinium puzzle, alright. The strange stairways and odd doorways everywhere confirmed it.

"Alright, everyone," Yugi said, placing his backpack on the ground. "We're going to be here for a week, so get comfortable."

"Geez." Joey muttered under his breath. "First Yugi agrees to let them make that motorcycle show, and now we're trapped in a puzzle. Call me crazy, but I think I see a pattern."

"Joey, you're crazy." Serenity said.

The group, much bigger than Yugi remembered, unpacked and set up camp.

"Now, Serenity," Mai said, puting her arm on Serenity's shoulder. "If you want to become a woman, like me, you've got to learn how to wrap men around your finger."

Serenity blushed. "Y-you mean..."

"Just what are you teaching her?" Tea demanded.

"The kind of thing she's going to need to know."

"Hey, what does this thing do?" Tristan asked, standing outside of a large wooden door.

"Don't open that." Yami said.

"I'm opening it." With that, Tristan flung the door wide open.

Empty blackness was all that greeted him.

"What a rip-off!" Tristan said, leaning in closer. He lost his footing and fell forward.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" His screams faded as he fell down the abyss.

"TRISTAN!" Bakura yelled. He was the only one near the door at the time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tristan screamed as he fell past the doorway.

"Tristan?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He fell past again.

"Umm, Yami, what's this door?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"That is the Door of Eternal Vertigo."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Of course, I only named it that after looking in it. I never tried to go through it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Excuse me." Mai said, grabbing Bakura by the arm. "I need to borrow him."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Fine by me." Yami replied, shrugging and walking off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mai dragged Bakura around a corner, to where Serenity was waiting, out of sight from the campground.

"Okay, Limey-boy, I need your help." Mai said.

"Why do you need _my_ help?" Bakura asked.

"Because, I can't get Tea to help, and with you being gay and all, you're the next best thing."

"But, I'm not-"

"Up-bup-bup!" Mai said, cutting him off. She motioned to Serenity. "What do you think?"

Serenity was now wearing a radically different outfit. There was an almost nonexistent top, a miniskirt, and leather boots. Bakura blushed a deep red.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tristan screamed in the background.

"Why the hell are we here, Mokuba?" Seto Kaiba asked.

"The guys upstairs said the whole cast had to be here." Mokuba said.

"Well, nothing left to do but eat our shoes."

"Seto, I brought food."

"Shut up and give me your shoe!"


	2. Day One Continued

The sinister man in the shades looked down. The light from his computer screen illuminated the wicked smile on his face.

"There, you see?" He asked, turning toward his companion. "We're getting ratings through the roof!"

The other, an attractive woman with a scar over her left eye, peered at the screen as well.

"I still say a game show would have been better."

* * *

Day 1 -continued.

"Come on!" Seto Kaiba struggled to remove Mokuba's loafer. " It's going to taste _so_ good with ketchup!"

"Seto, stop!" Mokuba yelled.

"NEVER!"

***

"Hey, Yugi?" Yami asked, looking down at his counterpart, who was somehow shorter than Yami himself was.

"Yeah?"

"What the hell am I doing here?"

"Uumm... Cinema magic?"

Yami sighed. "And to think I was back home with my countless servants."

"AaAaAaAaH!" Tristan yelled, his calls becoming less and less heartful.

"Someone really ought to help him." Yugi said, turning to the Door of Infinite Vertigo.

"I got it." Pegasus said, reaching an arm through the door.

"Now, way. _He's _here too?!" Yami demanded.

"Wow," Yugi replied. "The Shades-Man got everything."

Just then, Tristan grabbed hold of Pegasus's arm, but only managed to drag him down with him.

"AaAaAaAaH!"

"OoOoOoOoH!"

***

The shadows in his corner managed to cover him nicely. He watched the group of buffons, like a lion watches its prey. This was going to be all too easy.

He glanced down at his whispy body. Now, he was nothing more than a shadow of his former self. A mere remnant of a once powerful demon, able to make the very heavens tremble with a twitch of his finger. Not only was he less than useless now, but he was trapped in a single ghost-like form.

However, fortune smile upon the patient. He could now see his chance to escape this prison. And he was not going to pass it up.

***

"Do you think it's too much?" Serenity asked, blushing as she looked down at herself.

"Um... well... uh." Bakura stammered.

"Oh, I knew this was a bad idea!" She yelled, stamping her foot.

"NO!" Bakura said, "I-I think it looks v-very good on you."

He was beginning to blush so hard, his face burned. Mai smiled.

"You see," She said. "If the gay guy wants you like that, all the straight guys will want you even more."

"But I'm not-"

"Now, let's go flaunting."

She took Serenity's arm and pulled her toward the campsite. When they got there, everyone's heads turned to look at her. Tristan and Duke began to drool. Kaiba actually stopped struggling with Mokuba's shoe. Rebecca and Tea looked appalled. And Marik- "MALIK!"

Wh-what?

"My name is Malik. Get it right!" Marik yelled.

Look, egyptian-cat-monster-thing, we're going with the english translation names, because practically all Yu-Gi-Oh! fans know them. Thus, whether it was a mistranslation or not, your name is Marik.

"But that's-"

"Best not to question the type, Marik." Ishizu said.

"Oh, not you too!"

As I was typing, Marik and Ishizu looked over, hoping someone would notice they were there.

"Oh, snap!" Kaiba said, his eyes filling with lust. "I think I just hit forty-five hundred attack points, if you know what I mean."

Joey looked over at Kaiba, feeling very protective of his sister.

'No, no one knows what you mean." He said.

"I mean I'd love to bang your sister, Wheeler." Kaiba clarified.

"You son-of-a- I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"You couldn't hit me if I were the broad side of a barn, and you had a military-grade targetting system with a one-hundred-percent hit record, after you fired at me."

Joey fell to the floor, the many words making him dizzy.

"Alright, you win!"

Yugi yawned. He couldn't tell, but he was beginning to suspect it was nighttime.

"Everyone," Yugi said to the group. "we should probably go to bed. We can deal with this particular crazy plot tomorrow."

***

The shadowed figure moved tyowards the sleeping body of his former host.

"Get ready,"

* * *

"I smell a hit!" the man said.

"That's what you said about the spin-off." The scarred-woman reminded him.

"Hey, Capsule Monsters was a good plan. It just didn't go off as well as I thought it would."


	3. Day Two

The man in the sunglasses hung his jacket on the back of his chair. He glanced down at the monitors, a smile dancing on his face. He was always one to make good on his deals. Doubley so when it's a deal with the "devil."

"You're up early," the scarred woman said from behind. The man jumped, spilling his freshly-brewed coffee.

"I, uh, I wanted to make sure nothing bad happened."

"And what, pray tell, could happen inside an Ancient Egyptian artifact?"

"Nothing... Nothing at all."

* * *

*Day 2*

Duke Devlin awoke as the unnatural lighting of the ancient maze grew brighter. _So that's how the tell time in here._ He glanced around at his sleeping friends. He was amused to note that Serenity fell asleep in her new, more revealing outfit. She looked like a sleeping angel.

Without realizing it, he began to move closer to her beautiful sleeping figure.

"SnXxXxXx!" Tristan's snoring echoed from his never-ending fall.

_It's not right,_ Duke thought privately,_ but one little kiss shouldn't hurt._

He leaned in a bit closer. He could feel her breath. He could inhale her aroma. He could feel the horrible pain of someone grabbing his ponytail and pulling sharply!

"Yow!" He screamed.

Everyone in the campsite sat up quickly and looked in his direction. Everyone, including Serenity. As she screamed, Duke turned around to see it had been Mai Valentine who yanked his luxurious locks (Try saying it, it's fun!).

"What's the big idea?!" Duke demanded, even as Serenity began kicking at him.

"An artist is protective of her masterpiece, women stick together, there's a multitude of reasons, take your pick." She replied, dragging him away from the girls' corner of the campsite by his black ponytail.

"Well," Kaiba began, stretching, "Now that that's over, let's get started on breakfast. Yugi, if you would be so kind as to hand me that pair of slippers you're wearing, I'll make a delicious meal for me and me alone."

Yugi gave him a quizzical look, but handed him the slippers anyway. He then turned to Yami, who had been sleeping right next to him for old-times-sake.

"I'm beginning to think there's something wrong with Kaiba." Yugi said.

"Yeah. What was your first clue."

"Well, I think this confinement might not be good for him."

Nearby, Kaiba had a small fire going with a pot hanging above it. He was singing a song about making shoe stu.

"Although, I don't quite understand the whole shoe obsession."

"Well, let's let Shaadi take care of him." Ishizu said from behind them

"God, everyone's sneaking up behind everyone else today!" Yami said, crossly.

***

Bakura was in a daze. He felt a heavy weight on his shoulders, almost like he'd been possessed by an evil was lost in his thoughts, thinking deeply about the weight. It felt so darn familiar. He was too lost in his thoughts to see his colision course until it was too late.

"Oh, sorry Serenity," Bakura said, flustered. "I wasn't quite looking where I was going."

"It's okay." She said. From the blush on his face, and the dazed look in his eye, she guessed he was thinking about some guy. She then had a brilliant idea.

"Would you like to be my new Gay Best Friend?"

"Wh-wh-what?!"

"I heard some girls at school talking about their gay best friends. Apparently they give them a male perspective, without all the sexual tension."

_Why won't anyone listen to me?_ Bakura thought, but he wasn't going to pass this up.

"Um... sure?"

"Oh, yay!" Serenity yelled, hugging him.

Joey and Tea looked over at them.

"You going to do anything about that?" Tea asked.

'Nah. No worries." Joey replied.

***

"Okay, I want you to be very calm." Shaadi said, lying Kaiba down on a bedroll. "This is going to be very painless. Or painful, my japenglish isn't so good."

"These shoes rock, these shoes suck. These shoes rock, these shoes suck." Kaiba sang. After eating the slippers, his mind had degenerated so far into insanity, it was all they could do to tie him up before he jumped on anyone who wasn't barefoot.

"Now, let's get this finished quick." Shaadi said, leaning in. His key connected with Kaiba's forehead, and they both went into a trance.

"Oh, come on! He get's to keep his Mellinium Item?" Yami yelled in outrage.

* * *

The scarred woman sighed. "I'm going to order a pizza."

The man in the sunglasses was to busy laughing as he replayed the scene beteen Bakura and Serenity again.

"I honestly don't see what's so funny."


	4. Day Two Continued

"So, that's eighteen, nineteen, and twenty." The woman said, counting out the money. "And here's your tip."

The delivery boy was a twenety-something red-head in a red jacket.

"Thanks!" He said, walking back towrds the green integalactic space-ship he'd arrived in.

* * *

*Day Two -continued*

Shaadi's been in there a long time." Yugi said, worry beginning to seep into his tone.

"Eh, he's fine." Yami replied. "It's Kaiba. How deep could he be?"

"AaAaAaAaAaH!" Tristan's yells echoed even here.

"God, that's getting annoying." Yami said, glaring towards the door.

"OoOoOoOoOoH!" Pegasus yelled in hot pursuit.

"And that is not helping." Yugi concurred.

"EeEeEeEeEeE!" Rebecca screamed. She had gotten too close to the door, and Tristan's flailing arm had knocked her into the same perpetual fall that so plagued him.

"I should go help them." Yugi said. He began to walk toward the door, but found Yami was holding him back.

"We have enough people falling forever as it is." He said. "Not to mention, you've barely done anything so far. We can't let you fall down that thing too, or we'll have to call the show Ba-Ku-Ra! Five Days! or something stupid like that."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

***

Ishizu glanced again at her brother, who was at this time locked in a staring contest with Duke Devlin.

"The fangirls believe _me_ to be the sexiest character in this show." Marik said, passing a side glare to me, for calling him by his name.

"Yeah? Well, people in _this_ univere think _I'm_ the sexiest character in this show." Duke countered.

"Oh! You did _not_ just pull that one!"

"Oh, yes I totally did!"

Ishizu couldn't take it anymore.

"The show is targetted at males. It doesn't matter which of you is the sexiest!"

At this, all the women who watch this show began to glare at her with such hatred that she had no choice but to back away slowly.

"Besides," she muttered under her breath, "I'm the sexiest _female_ character in this shyow."

"Guys?" Joey said, walking up to the two combatants. "What are you doing?"

"We are arguing about who is the sexiest character in this show." Marik put in.

"Yeah! This cat-monser-thing thinks _he_ is." Duke said.

"But guys," Joey continued, "You must realize that the sexiest character in the show is automatically considered gay by every person in the world."

At this, Marik and Duke broke their deadly gaze to look at Joey.

"They think _I'm_ gay, so it must be me!" They both yelled in unison.

***

"Okiedokie!" Shaadi said, his eyes finally blinking again. "He is cured."

Yugi let out a relieved sigh.

"So, how do you feel?" He asked.

Kaiba blinked a couple of times, then turned on his side to look at Yugi. His eyes showed the faintest glimmer of sentience, then it was gone.

"MINE!!" He yelled, lunging at Yugi. Yugi fell on his back as the drooling lunatic formerly known as Seto Kaiba tried to rip off his shoe with his mouth.

"I thought you said he was cured!" Yami said, smacking Shaadi in the back of the head.

"He is." Shaadi insisted. "He no longer has crazy delusions of being a spoiled rich kid with a large fan-base and an obsession with a trading card game."

"You idiot!" Yami yelled. "He _is_ a spoied rich kid with a large fan-base and an obsession with a trading card game!"

Yugi began kicking at Kaiba's head to make him stop. "Oh, Mokuba is going to be pissed!"

***

Speaking of Mokuba, he had just managed to rescue Rebecca from the Door of Infinite Vertigo. His ingenious plan was to ti a rope around his waist, and tie the other end to a stake placed conveniently outside the door, so that he couldn't be pulled down.

"Thank you." Rebecca said, hugging him.

"You're welcome." He replied, blushing.

"Are you going to save the other two?"

Mokuba thought about. "Oh, I suppose I should."

"Hey, is that your brother?" Rebecca asked, breaking off the hug. A fraction of a second too soon, if you wer to ask Mokuba.

"Hey, yeah, it is."

"Why is he attacking Yugi?"

"He does that from time to time."

***

Bakura set up his napsack. He had spent the whole day listening to Serenity talk and talk. She had talked of her school life, spoken about her personal problems, and even confided in him a few emberassing secrets. And even now, as the artificial light began to dim, she threw him a paper airplane with a note written on it, telling him how much fun she had hanging out with him. He was thoroughly talked out.

This wasn't even mentioning the gargantuan weight on his shoulders, and the tired feeling he'd been feeling all this time. He was certain he hadn't felt like this since his darker half had been defeated in Ancient Egypt. That was also when he had found out that in a past life, he was an evil graverobber, but that had been a long time ago. He was beginning to get a headache thinking about it.

As everyone settled into sleep, he found himself insomniatic. But then, he fell into a deep. slumber.

* * *

"What's going on down there?" The scarred woman wondered. The gay pretty kid had gotten up and was glancing over his companions. He then moved toward the long-haired brunnette girl. He then-

"What are you doing down here?" The man in the sunglasses asked from behind. She turned around.

"I was watching on the monitor. What is that brittish kid doing to that girl."

The man looked past her, "He's not doing anything. He's asleep."

She looked past. What he said was true.

"Maybe you should get some sleep." The man said.


	5. Day Three

The man in the sunglasses returned to the studio. He had been at the editor's turning the footage they'd gotten into the next few episodes. The scarred woman expected him to be happy, but he was looking very grim.

"What's the matter?" She asked when she saw his face.

He looked at her, startled. "Oh, nothing. Everything is fine and dandy."

* * *

*Day Three*

Serenity woke to the smell of cooking bacon. At least she hoped it was bacon. For all she knew, it was Kaiba frying up another shoe. It wasn't until she had finished this thought that she realized Mai was sitting in front of her with a big smile on her face.

"It's time for your next lesson!" She announced.

She handed Serenity her outfit for the day, this one looking lika miniature version of the outfit Mai was wearing. She was then handed an assortment of perfumes and make-up products.

"What are we learning today?" She couldn't help but ask.

"We're learning about the inner workings of the male mind." Mai replied, grabbing Serenity's arm and dragging her to the women's changing section, as outlined by the brilliant floorplan Tea and Rebbecca had come up with.

Bakura watched them go off, knowing that he was somehow going to be involved again. For some reason, he felt like ha hadn't slept all night, but he couldn't recall doing anything but.

He got out a pen and a piece of notebook paper.

"Dear Amane," He said alloud as he wrote the words.

***

Tristan stretched as he awoke once again to the roaring of wind in his ears. He was hungry as hell, but he had never slept better than when in freefall. His back, which was killing him before the show, now felt more serene than a babbling brook. He put his arms behind his head in a relaxed position, and began to plan out his day.

"I think I'll change it up today by falling up." He said. He looked up, in the direction he wanted to go, but found himself still falling downwards.

"Yeah. That never works."

He glanced through the doorway as he fell past, and- WAS THAT PEGASUS?

He fell past again. Yup, Pegasus had definitely gotten out.

He fell past a third time, and noticed the rope hanging on a peg near the door.

He fell past a fourth time, and grabbed on to the rope.

He fell past a fifth time, waving his hands which were burning from the friction against the rope.

He fell past a sixth time, ripping material from his jacket to shield his hands.

A seventh time, and he had gottne the coth tied around each palm.

An eigth time, and he caught the rope, twisting it around one hand, and began to climb up.

When he finally got to the door, he saw everyone gathered around the campfire and eating breakfast.

"FOOD!!" He yelled, runnng toward the fireplace, mouth watering, eyes filling with hunger. He looked like a poor Seto Kaiba.

***

The spirit, now resting inside Bakura's soul, was bored. His plan was foolproof, but it required that he not alert anyone to his presence until after the five days were up. Sure, he could walk around at night, but if he kept his host's body awake for too long a time, he would collapse from exhaustion. And now, his host was going over girly things with the figures he remembered to be Mai Valentine and Serenity Wheeler. Not that the spirit minded, in fact he was rather intrigued, but it was still not what he wuld be doing if he had the choice.

And yet, he knew he couldn't kill anyone until the proper time came. But it would be nice if he at least had someone to talk to. Unfortunately, the dark spirit that had been inhabiting Marik Ishtar was no more, thus the spirit had no like minded people to talk with.

"So, what do you think of this one?" Mai asked, shoving her wrist in Bakura's face.

Oh, not another perfume. They'd been going over different scents for well over an hour now, and the spirit was getting sick of it. This particular one smelled too strong, and gave the already tired and dazed Bakura a splitting headache to match.

"Not that one." He said.

The spending time with Serenity was great, but he wished he could be spending it doing something other than helping her get other guys. But he was up a certain creek without a paddle now. If he explained to her that he wasn't gay, who knows how she might react. He couldn't help but think he'd heard of this set up before.

***

"Okay, Seto." Mokuba said, "I need you to snap out of it."

Kaiba growled at Mokuba. The little runt had removed all shoes in the area and had hid them somewhere so Kaiba wouldn't get them. For some reason, the small child was convinced that Kaiba was spoiled rich kid with a large fan-base and an obsession with a trading card game, but Kaiba knew that the only thing that could bring him eternal happiness was to eat every shoe in the universe. And no small person was going to get in his way.

* * *

The man in the shades looked again at the monitors. The spirit hadn't done anything yet, but when he was reviewing the tapes for the next episodes, he saw that his associate had been correct. The British kid had been walking around. He had moved toward the girl. And he was about to-

He couldn't think about it. He had made a deal with the creature that he would do all in his power to bring him back if things went wrong, but he was beginning to have doubts. Maybe he shouldn't allow the spirit to escape.


	6. Day Three Continued

The feeling of dread became too much.

"I'm going out!" The man with the sunglasses announced, standing straight up.

"Have fun." The scarred woman replied, still watching the monitors.

* * *

*Day Three -continued*

The spirit was at wits end. After the perfume, Bakura was asked question after question, with no end in sight. All to find out how the male mind yet, the spirit could do nothing. If he revealed himself at all...what? Now that he thought about it, there was nothing they could do. How would a bunch of teenagers excorsize an evil spirit, especially without the Millenium Puzzle.

"SETO, NO!!" Mokuba's yell peirced the air. Everyone's eyes shot in that direction, as Kaiba pounced on his little brother.

"I've got to help him!" Bakura yelled, running off in that direction.

Yugi and Yami had the same idea and arrived at the scene. Kaiba looked up from the potentially ship-inducing position he was in, crouched over his brother. He looked at the three standing threateningly over him, and decided to attack the white-haired one first. He lunged forward, his eyes full of fury.

_Finally_, the spirit thought. It now had a legitimate excuse to do something. Bakura felt himself lose feeling throughout his body, and then the world went black.

It wasn't hard to notice the change in demeaner, especially as, with a wicked grin, Bakura side-stepped, and knocked Keiba to the side with his forearm. However, everyone was too caught up in the confusion to notice anything, really. And as soon as it had happened, it was over, and Bakura passed out.

***

Kaiba's eyes opened. He wasn't sure whgat had happened, but everyone was standing over him with concerne eyes. He felt very uncomfortable with people actually worrying about his well being.

"What, never seen a spoiled rich kid with a huge fan-base and an obsession with a trading card game?" He asked in the most condesending tone he could muster.

"He's okay!" Joey announced. Everyone around him let let out a communal sigh of relief. Serenity and mai, however, were not around him. They were nearby, with Serenity holding the head of an unconsious Bakura in her lap. She stroked his hair, hoping he would wake up soon.

Marik was also watching Bakura. He had enjoyed the company of Bakura's evil half for a short time, but with his newfound goodness, he wouldn't have been able to stomach it. He might, however, enjoy the good Bakura.

Tristan and Duke looked on with forlorn jealousy.

"There, but for Satan's hand go we." Duke said.

"I have no idea what that means." Tristan replied.

"It means, I wish that were me she was holding."

"Y'know, so do I."

"Good to know I have your support."

"What?!"

"You just said that you also wish it were me she was holding."

"No! I meant I wish it was _me_ she was holding."

Duke broke out laughing, Tristan was startled, but soon began to laugh as well.

***

Rebecca eyed something on the ground. She picked it up, and found it was a scrapbook full of letters to a girl named Amane. And they were all signed by Ryo Bakura.

"His given name is Ryo?" She wondered aloud. In the front of the book was a picture of a girl. She was very pretty, but it was hard to place an age. The ink in some of the letters at the beginning had clearly been smeared by tears, and the letters made several references to heaven.

Well, Rebecca wasn't the world's youngest college student for nothing, and it wasn't hard to figure out that Amane was dead. However, Rebecca was fascinated and began to read the letters. They were tragic, and Rebecca found herself crying softly, as she learned that such a sweet girl could be cut down so young.

"What're you reading?" Yugi asked from behind her. She looked up at him, and he first saw the tears in her eyes.

"I-uh." Yugi stammered. He never quite knew what to do when a girl was crying. He thus did the only thing he could think of.

Rebecca was surprised by the feeling of Yugi's arms around her. It was very warm and comforting, and she found herself calming down. She decided she would give the scrapbook back to Bakura as soon as he woke up, but until then, she wanted to know as much about Amane as she couls learn.

***

Bakura didn't wake up for the rest of the day. Serenity had stayed near him the entire time, in case he woke up, but he never had. It was with this in mind that she was moving Bakura's sleeping bag over to the Girls' Corner.

"What are you doing?" Tea asked. It had naturally been her who suggested the Girls' Corner in the first place.

"I'm just worried about him." Serenity replied.

Rebecca was too busy reading he scrapbook to notice anything, and Mai was somewhere rendevousing with Joey. Ishizu understood Serenity's concern, leaving Tea to be the only one who actually cared.

* * *

The scarred woman replayed the scene again. There had definitely been a change in the british kid, but she couldn't quite place wht it was. Maybe if he were to go through some of the original Takahashi tapes, she could see if it had ever happened before. She was not a fan of Yu-Gi-Oh! however, and had never really watched any of them.

She looked down and saw that the most convenient tapes were those of the first series. She had heard here associate refer to them as Season Zero, so it seemed like as good a place as any to start. She picked one up and put it in the old-fashioned VCR.


	7. Day Four

The scarred lady yawned. She had been watching Yu-Gi-Oh! all night, and only managed to make it to the middle of the Battle City Arc of the second series anime. She'd completely forgotten why she was watching it in the first place, and instead was enthralled by the amazing artwork and storytelling. She also found herself wanting to build a deck of her own, but she knew people would find it odd that a thirty-something woman wanted to buy trading cards. Maybe she could convince a young boy to buy them for her.

"Long night?" The man in the sunglasses asked from behind her.

"Yeah. I was just watching our old Takahashi tapes." She replied. "This is really good."

"Yup." The man said. "But, if you watch GX, watch it in japanese. Trust me."

* * *

*Day Four*

Rebecca's eyes opened. She didn't even realize she had fallen asleep. She looked down, and saw she had curled up with the scrapbook. She almost felt like she knew Amane, even better than she knew herself. If only...

She shook her head roughly. This was no time for those kinds of thoughts, especially since it didn't matter. Amane had died in a car accident, and that was all there was to it. Even a child prodigy couldn't bring back the dead. It was impossi- wait. Wasn't Yami an ancient spirit? And if so, could Amane...?

"Hey, Rebecca." Bakura said, walking up to her. "I was wondering if you might have seen my scrapbook? I seem to have dropped it somewhere."

"Oh," Rebecca said. "Yeah, here. It's good to see you're awake." She handed him the book, only a hint of reluctance showing through.

"Thank you." Bakura said, "It's very important to me. If I lost it, I don't know what I'd do."

"She seems like a nice girl."

"She was." He took the picture from the front. "This is actually the last picture taken of her."

"She looks like you." Rebecca put in, and it was true. In fact, Amane looked much like Ryo would if he were a girl.

"Well, she ought to." Bakura replied with a chuckle. "We're twins."

Then, he looked sad again. "We were very close before she died. I wish I could see her again."

"Me too."

***

"Breakfast time!" Tristan yelled. "I made my famous Chocolate Bar Stew."

Everyone looked at the pot, and at the thick brown liquid it contained.

"It tastes better than it looks. Trust me."

At breakfast, both Marik and Rebecca sat near Bakura, listening to the stories about his twin sister. Apparently she was only a few moments younger than him, but she always acted like a little sister.

"So, then what happened?" Rebecca asked.

"Well, we couldn't go to the hospital, because they'd have called Mom and Dad, so I tried to sneak her into the house."

"Did it work?" Marik asked.

"Nope. I was grounded for two months. She made an exception for Amane, with what happened and all."

Rebecca listened with intent. She knew it was pointless, but she found herself liking Amane more and more.

"Mokuba, why do you keep looking around like that?" Kaiba asked, looking down.

"I'm just making inventory of every shoe in the area."

"Your kidding, right?"

"Umm, yeah. Hehe." Kaiba seemed to have forgotten all about the shoe thing. Well, at least he wasn't trying to eat them.

"Geez, I haven't done anything." Yugi said, annoyed. "It seems like this show is all about Bakura and his relationship with Serenity, while at the same time making various side jokes."

"Well, if you wanted to do something, why don't you" Yami asked.

"Look, Pharoah, it's not that simple. I mean I was a loser before I met you and we became destined to save the world. Now that that's over, there's really nothing important for me to do."

"Oh, come on. I'm sure we can come up with something important for you to do." Yami though for a moment. "Ah, I got it."

Yami grabbed Yugi's arm and dragged him over to Ishizu. She was busy looking at an intricate design carved into the wall.

"Okay," Yami said. "Just reach out your hand, and you'll have a place in the story."

Yugi glared at his old partner. "I'm not going to grope Ishizu. That'd be crazy."

Ishizu turned around. She had always seemed mysterious, never giving away anything about her personality, and the look she gave Yugi only served to muddy the waters even deeper. It seemed to be a mix of contempt, pity, and even a bit of disappointment. She held that look for a long moment, then turned and walked off.

"Dude, she's totally in to you." Yami said.

"She is not." Yugi said, pullong his arm away. "Besides, it doesn't matter. I already have a love interest."

"Yeah, but I think Rebecca's been hanging out with Bakura more than you."

"I wasn't talking about Rebecca."

"Well, Bakura's been hanging out with Serenity more than you have too."

"Sereni- NO! I'm talking about Tea."

"Well, sure you like her." Yami began, "But does she like you?"

"Yes!"

"If you say so."

***

"Y'know, I think I was only here so people could imagine me screaming as I fell down the Door of Infinite Vertigo." Pegasus said.

"Yeah, probably." Shaadi replied.

"Do you want to play a card game to pass the time?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Okay, so then Kuriboh makes multiple copies?"

"No, that's the Multiply card."

"But in the virtual world-"

"Well, you remember in Dungeon Dice Monsters, with Dark Mahician's effect?"

"The Magical Hats?"

"Yeah. If a card is used with another card often enough, one just makes the connection."

"Oh."


	8. Day Four Continued

"So, how have the episodes been coming?" The scarred woman asked.

"Oh, uh, perfect. Not a hitch in the least." The man in the shades said. He made a mental note to keep the footage of Bakura acting strange from being put in an episode.

"Well, we're starting Mellinium World next, so start some popcorn."

* * *

*Day Four -continued*

"Hey, Shaadi," Joey ventured.

"What is it, can't you see I'm about to summon the Summoned Skull?" Shaadi asked.

"I play trap hole." Pegasus said, flipping his card.

"I was just wondering how a blow to the head fixed Kaiba."

"I play pot of greed." Shaadi said, then, turning to joey he said, "When I use the Mellinium Key, I can enter the room of a person's mind to view their personality or change it as I see fit. When Kaiba hit his head, he must have opened the closet I stuffed all the old stuff in."

"So then, all that was left in his mind after you messed with it was shoes?"

"Shoes and a barbecue pit. I summon Ebon Magician Curran."

"Well, I suppose that makes an iota of sense. Thanks."

"No problem. 7 Colored Fish, attack him directly."

***

"Mokuba, I'm tired of wearing a blindfold every time we walk past Mai's shoe closet. What's the deal?" Kaiba demanded.

"I'm sorry, Seto, but I can't risk a relapse, and no one in here has any medical expertise." Mokuba said.

"A relapse into what? I don't remember doing anything involving shoes lately, so what's the problem?"

"You mean you don't remember trying to eat everyone's shoes, and even attacking Bakura?"

"Attacking who? What the hell is a Bakura?"

"He's the kid wih the white hair and the more fan girls than you."

"Oh, well in that case, I'm certain if I attacked him that it was justified."

"You were a frickin' animal, foaming at the mouth, chewing at my foot, a wild gleam in your eyes!"

"Come on, Mokuba, I'm sure I would remember something like that."

"Ask anyone you want, they'll tell you."

"Alright, I will." Kaiba turned to the nearest person in the room, who just so happened to be Bakura. "You, did I attack you?"

"Well, I don't remember anything like that."

"There, Mokuba, you see?"

"But he- but you- and they- GAH!"

"Well, this has been an interesting character study so far," Bkura said as he continued his trek toward Mai's secret "Train Serenity" corner.

"It's about time you made it. It's going to be dark soon." Mai greeted him.

"I got lost on the way. This place has a lot of stairs." Bakura reminded her.

"Whatever, stand over there."

"Where's Serenity?"

"Oh, don't you worry." Mai then reached into her backpack, and to the amazement of everyone there (read as "Bakura") she pulled out a table, two chars, a white tablecloth, a dual-pronged candlestick, fancy china, fine silverware, and two wineglasses.

"What- uhh, what are we learning today?"

"Why, proper dinner conversation, of course."

"I see. And what will we be drinking?"

"Well, she has to learn to be able to carry on a conversation, even with alcohol in her system."

"You do remember that she's only fifteen, right?"

"And how old were you when you had your first?"

"I- I'm still-!" Bakura flustered.

"I meant your first alcohol."

"Oh! Well, I still haven't actually-"

"Really? Well then, this'll be an excersize for you too." She pulled a bottle of vodka out of her pack and lifted it up for Bakura to see.

"How often is vodka used at dinner?!"

"You never know when someone is going to spike your drink, an you must be prepared for everything."

"And what makes you think I won't tell her?"

"Because if you do, I'll show the wrath of a woman scorned, the likes of which the hell's fury hath no."

"I'm not certain that would count as scorning you."

"Quiet, she's coming. Help me spike this punch."

Bakura sighed and held the bowl while she poured the vodka in. The spirit noted the guilt he felt, and it made him feel good. This nourishing emotion he had felt si iften before, back when he was truly connected to his host and could revel in his darkest emotions, bringing his worst fantasies to life, then being bathed in the guilt, regret, and remorse he would feel.

Mai had the whole dinner planned out, so much that she had even prepared a dessert. She was the first to notice Serenity's words begin to slurr, and in response, she forced Bakura to chug his punch to keep him from noticing. She was already doing so well, and she would not accept failure. It wasn't until the rest of the group had retired to bed that she had the mischevous idea to leave thm alone. Together. At night. While they were drunk.

* * *

"Do you get the feeling we should be watching what's going on in the puzzle?" The man asked.

"Shh! This is getting really good." The woman responded.


End file.
